


Ironstrange Valentine's Week, Day 4: Fun Fair

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Ironstrange Valentine's Week [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, just a dash of it promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: "You want to drag me to aFun Fair," Stephen repeated slowly. "I fail to see what fun that is supposed to entail."
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange Valentine's Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151381
Comments: 13
Kudos: 83





	Ironstrange Valentine's Week, Day 4: Fun Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4! The longest in the series (so far at least). This time with a dash of angst. Just a tiny one. Promise.

Stephen wasn't the biggest fan of being out in the public. Somewhere in the past his younger self shivered right now - and didn't know why - but fact was that attention-seeking and -loving Stephen Strange had become somewhat of a loner.

He would be much more of one without Wong and Tony, of course, but that was beside the point. Tony was pretty far removed from his high society days as well but he was still more socially active than Stephen. Well, Tony still liked to go outside and do things occasionally while Stephen preferred to stay at home and bury himself in a book, if he was brutally honest.

"Come on," Tony whined. "It's gonna be fun. It's even in the name!"

Stephen looked up at that, too stunned by the stupidity of the comment to pretend that he wasn't listening anymore.

"You want to drag me to a _Fun Fair_ ," he repeated slowly. "I fail to see what fun that is supposed to entail."

Instead of trying to further argue him into it Tony took the last three steps necessary to stand next to him and leaned down to press a soft kiss against his lips.

"It's supposed to get us out into the sun, enjoy ourselves, hold hands while eating ice-cream, maybe take a ride on some stupid carousel or whatever." Damn, he was deploying the bambi-eyes and the earnest 'I-only-want-nice-things-for-us-voice'. Stephen never had any chance against that one. "I want to spend a nice afternoon with my boyfriend doing some normal couple activity. Stuff. Things. Whatever. Is that really too much to ask for?"

As if to underscore his words the Cloak came over to signal its assent by vigorously nodding and BB-8 - a rather silent book support for the tome he'd been reading before Tony arrived with this insane idea of his - beeped in support the plan.

Damn them all. He knew when he was outmatched and would put it past the Cloak to drag him out while Tony cheered it on.

He'd never been able to say no to the bambi-eyes, as well as being kissed like that, so he gave in with a sigh and a roll of his eyes.

"We're not teenagers anymore," he tried one more time. "I really don't understand what…" He once again was shut up with a kiss.

"Don't be so grouchy," Tony told him. "You talk like you're some ancient hermit in the woods." He took a step back to let Stephen do his magical dressing up thing, as he liked to call it. "You're only in your forties, sweetheart, please try to remember that. You didn't have to give up your license for fun either so please stow the serious wizard thing."

Stephen had already taken a breath to protest but the last few words let his planned retort die unsaid. "Is that how you see me?" he asked instead, hating the edge of insecurity in his voice.

Tony, predictably, heard it. "No," he said. "But you've going that way for other people who don't know you as well as I do and it's not a good look on you. You're allowed to have fun; even Wong says so."

"You asked _Wong_ about me?!" He didn't know if he was supposed to be amused or annoyed and settled for incredulity instead.

Tony shrugged. "I asked him if it was a requirement for sorcerers of your caliber to be so serious all the times and if the balance of the world would crack if you have fun now and then."

Amusement won out and Stephen allowed himself a smile. "And what did Wong say?" he asked, curious despite himself.

"That I need to take you out for some fun." Tony hesitated for a moment and fiddled with his watch; a clear sign that he was nervous. In typical Tony-fashion he took a deep breath and powered through anyway. "He said that he's worried about you and that you need to relax. You're not Atlas and it's our fault that we let you go on like that for as long as we did," he added in a rush. "So see this as an intervention from your best friend and your boyfriend: You need to have more fun in your life. And I'm here to see that you get it."

Another round of nodding from the Cloak and another insistent beep from BB-8 in clear support of Tony's words.

Stephen took a moment to really process the words. Yes, he'd been even more withdrawn lately, hadn't he? Barely went outside the Sanctum, let Tony come to him instead of getting his ass over to the penthouse, even via portal, burrowing himself into research, and so on. And for what? There was no concrete threat on the horizon, nothing unusual…

"Shh, it's okay." Suddenly Tony's hands where on both sides of his face, gently forcing him out of his circular thoughts. "I get it. You're jumpy because there's nothing going on and you're trying to prepare for whatever might come. Believe me, I _know_. Listen to someone who's been doing the whole saving the world thing for a much longer time - let go of it. It won't help and the only thing you do is run yourself into the ground." He smiled in that self-depreciating way he had and that Stephen hated so damn much. "Look at me, giving life advice. That should tell you a lot about where you are right now, darling."

It did, actually. As far as reality checks went it was one of the gentler ones life had given him so far but that didn't make it hurt any less, he discovered to his surprise. It was obvious that Tony's words and actions came from a place of love, care, and worry and it would be unfair to not consider the points he'd made.

Still, it was so _hard_. He had things to do, to learn, to… another one of BB-8's beeps came just in time to keep him from going internal again. He concentrated on Tony's beautiful face and his gorgeous eyes, looking at him with so much love and understanding that it almost hurt. He put his arms on Tony's hips and drew him into a loose embrace.

"Okay," he said. "Take me out and remind me what fun is."

"Really?"

Fuck, had he really made Tony doubt that much? Time for damage control. He tried to force himself to smile but found to his surprise that it was genuine. "Really." He let his hands wander a little bit farther and squeezed Tony's butt with what little force he could muster, smile becoming a grin at the squeak he got in reaction for that move. "Let's have some fun," he repeated, more and more sure of himself with every breath.

"Out there or at home?"

Stephen laughed and winked. "Oh, my love, you promised me a fun fair so a fun fair it will be. We can have our own, private fun later. Now I want that ice-cream you promised me." He allowed himself another squeeze before he stepped back. "Let's go."

"That's the spirit." Tony held out his hand and Stephen put his own into it without hesitation. "I knew the real you was still somewhere in there. Nice to have you back."

No, he didn't almost choke up on that. No, never. He wasn't that sentimental, damn it! He couldn't even protest, not after his little introspective episode. "Thank you," he forced out and his voice didn't almost break on the words, no.

He didn't say anymore as a grinning and obviously happy Tony led him out of the Sanctum; Cloak wrapped around him so that it almost looked like a jacket and BB-8 securely stowed in its depths.

Just two middle-aged men, going out to have some fun and ice-cream on a beautiful day.

There was nothing that could be more normal; making it even more special for two guys who hadn't known 'normal' in what felt like millennia.

*

Hours later, after lots of laughter and more fun than Stephen had in a long time, he went to work to show Tony exactly how much he appreciated the intervention. Shutting Tony up and having him look at him like he was the best he'd ever had was like a shot of adrenaline for Stephen's ego and he promised himself to be more aware of his lover's - and his own - needs from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 🤍


End file.
